Shadow's Light
by Mistress Nika
Summary: Demons and humans alike are after A book and the power promised to them should they possess it. Who will end up possessing the book and ultimate power along with it? DISCONTINUED


Summary: A firey red-head joins the team on a mission for Koenma to retrieve a magic book. However, once they get the book, things become even more dangerous and complicated. Demons and humans alike are after the book and the power promised to them should they possess it. Now they have to find out what exactly is going on! And the red-head isn't going to just fade away after the mission is over. Oh, no! She's got plans of her own! Just what those plans are no one knows. How will the team manage to save the world again while dealing with this girl with an almost infectious smile who has a knack for making friends with anyone? Not to mention a terrible temper. And even the coldest of hearts just can't help liking this strange, mysterious girl with more than her share of secrets. Who will end up possessing the book and ultimate power along with it? And what will they do with it once they have it?  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
~Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own Rei and any other characters I may come up with. Such as the lazy, shiny obsessed minotaur. Also, I, as the Mighty Mistress of Bishounen, do own Hiei, Kurama, and Teenage Koenma. And I worship that god of a kitsune, Youko Kurama, as the Everlasting Bishy!!! @_@ Ears...tail...silver hair....rippling muscles....powerful....merciless... (fades out as she continues listing his MANY assets) ^__^  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"Alright, Koenma. What is it now?" a very irate Yusuke demanded of the pint-sized ruler of Reikai. He had a date with Keiko this evening and he did not want to have to miss it. Keiko's slaps always hurt more than any battle wounds.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama had been assembled in Koenma's office and were awaiting whatever assignment he had seen fit to bestow upon them this time.  
  
"Will I get to see my Yukina!?" Kuwabara burst out.  
  
Four sets of eyes turned to stare at him; one set extremely icy. No way was Hiei going to let that oaf anywhere near his sister ever again! He would kill him first! In fact, that idea was especially tempting.  
  
"Uh, no." Koenma said simply before reaching under his desk and pulling out an enormous, leather-bound, and probably very old, book. Slamming the massive book down on his desk with a thud he said, "This book is called The Book of Shadows. It's a book containing powerful, ancient spells no longer known to the masses. The book itself used to belong to a powerful family of shadow demons, hense the name. However, all members of that family are long since dead and the book has been sitting in our vault for a thousand years. It's said that whoever manages to get their hands on the book will be the supreme ruler of all worlds. So, you can imagine that demons are out for it. Mostly shadow demons, in fact. If demons should get their hands on the book, they could cause widespread devestation. There's no telling what could happen!"  
  
Yusuke was completely unconcerned about the book and very worried about missing his date. "So what's the problem?" he asked. "The book's right here and no one's stolen yet! So what do you need us for!? Added security?"  
  
Koenma began shaking his head frantically. "No, no, NO!!" he shouted. "Listen to me! This isn't the real book! We thought it was, but it isn't!"  
  
At this the room became dreadfully silent. Even Yusuke stopped his inner rant about missing his date with Keiko.  
  
As all four people stared at Koenma, he nodded solemnly. "Yes, now you see." he said. "We recently realized that the book resting in our vaults was, in fact, a fake. It was created by the family who owned the real book as a diversion. When their family was destroyed, one member managed to escape with the real book, hiding it before they met their own end. Now that we know the real book is still out there in who knows who's hands, we have to get it."  
  
Kurama spoke for the first time. "I see." he began. "But how will we find it? It was obviously hidden quite well."  
  
"Yes." Koenma said. "However, we've been able to obtain the location of the book though a very reliable source. It's actually in Ningenkai. Greece to be exact." Here Koenma leaned dramatically over his desk and said, "I want you to find that book and bring it back here."  
  
Yusuke waved his hand nonchalantly and said, "Yeah, yeah. We got it. Find the book, bring it back. Anything else we should know?"  
  
Koenma chuckled and said, "Yes. The book is in a temple, guarded by a legendary beast. You may have heard of it. The Minotaur." Gasps from all around. "Ha-ha! That's not really a problem though. Appearently the minotaur is pretty old and more likely to sleep than fight. If you bring an offering to his temple, he'll take to you. All you need to do is distract him long enough for Kurama to steal the book."  
  
Now Kuwabara decided to put his two cents in. "Why Kurama?" He was saving them until now, because two was all he had. ^__^  
  
Koenma heaved a sigh and attempted to explain to the simpleton.  
  
But Hiei beat him to it. "Because," he said. "Kurama was a legendary thief, you dim-wit! He can steal anything!"  
  
Kuwabara nodded and said, "Oh." Then the lights came on upstairs and he yelled, "What'd you call me, you little shrimp!?"  
  
Hiei was spoiling for a good fight and shot back, "I called you a dim-wit! But maybe that went over your head. How's this? You...are...a....MORON!!!"  
  
"I'll show you a moron!" Kuwabara flung back and attempted to charge Hiei. Yusuke grabbed him at the last second and he just struggled in vain trying to reach him. "Let me go!" he yelled. "He's got it comin'!" Finally he realized Yusuke wasn't going to let him pummel Hiei (as if he could) and just said, "Everything goes over your head, you vertically challenged midget!!"  
  
"Oh, big words." Hiei replied. "Maybe you should lay down. Give your brain a minute to recharge."  
  
"Hiei! Stop it!" Yusuke shouted. "And Kuwabara, he's just trying to bait you! Don't let him get to you!"  
  
Kuwabara seemed to relax and Yusuke let him go.  
  
"There." he said. "That's better. Now we need to ---" But that was as far as he got because the second he was free Kuwabara launched himself at Hiei.  
  
The sounds of a scuffle echoed thoughout the building along with several foul words issued by one giant oaf. Hiei, of course, was expertly dodgeing every attack, sending Kuwabara into walls, the floor and Koenma's desk everytime. Hiei was, he thought, being rather nice about it. He could have killed him in one blow, but he hadn't even hit him...yet. Koenma, on the other hand, was more than a little peeved at the fight raging in his office.  
  
"You two stop it!" Koenma raged. "I will not have this in my office!! Oh, not my lamp!"  
  
At this moment the door chose to open. But instead of the usual blue ogre entering, it was a young girl. She had long fire-red hair which lightly graced her butt from her long ponytail and her piercing violet eyes took in the scene before her. She wore a kimono much like Botan's, except it was jet black. She stood with her hand on the door for a few seconds, staring in what could only be shock at the two. Finally a misplaced dive took Kuwabara to rest at her feet and she giggled, causing him to look up in astonishment.  
  
"Boys," she said in a smooth and confident voice. "Shouldn't we leave this display of testosterone outside?"  
  
"Uhhhhh..." was all Kuwabara managed.  
  
Hiei gave his usual, "Hn." and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Hey!" Yusuke greeted warmly. "Who're you?"  
  
The girl just laughed again and closed the door.  
  
"This is the source of information I was talking about." Koenma stated. "This is Rei. Rei meet Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and the one still on the floor is Kuwabara." He gestured to each person as he spoke, ending with Kuwabara who was just beginning to get to his feet.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Rei said warmly.  
  
"You too." Yusuke smiled back.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"It's a pleasure to make your aquaintance, Rei-san."  
  
"Uh, hi!" Kuwabara managed to say when he regained his feet. Then, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin, he added, "Sorry 'bout that."  
  
She just laughed good-naturedly and Koenma spoke up again. "Rei is the one who found the Book of Shadows and she'll be joining you on this mission."  
  
"What!?" Hiei shouted. "We don't need a pathetic girl like her to retrieve a simple book!"  
  
Koenma began waving his hands in the air frantically, trying to stop Hiei before he said something that would put him in bodily danger. Alas, that one sentence was enough. Rei's eyes darkened and narrowed into slits. The smile that had been on her face since she walked in the door vanished and an angry scowl took it's place. In a flash of black cloth she was standing right in front of Hiei with a finger in his face.  
  
"Pathetic!?" she yelled. "PATHETIC!? I am NOT pathetic!! And that book is FAR from SIMPLE!!!"  
  
Koenma was instantly at her side trying to calm her. "Please, Rei. We really don't need another fight on our hands. And we really need to find the book and get it back here." he pleaded with her.  
  
Her chest continued heaving as she panted in anger. Hiei was actually very close to visably cringing. His only thought was, 'Damn this girl is scary! What a temper!'  
  
After managing to regain control she smiled again as if nothing had happened and said, "You're right, Koenma-sama! We need to get that book!"  
  
She straightened back up (she's like 5'6" and Hiei's only 5'2") and turned away. Hiei let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. Suddenly she spun back around and Hiei thought his life was over! But, still smiling, she flicked him on the nose and said with a laugh, "Don't call me pathetic." Then she turned back around and walked to the door. "So, shall we go?" she asked. Everyone nodded dumbly and followed after her.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Read and Review people please!!! As I so often say, I live for reviews...and Sess-chan....shhhh!!! Youko Kurama too! ^__^ 


End file.
